El hogar que soñé
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Un muchacho se ha mudado a la habitación que hay enfrente de la de los Thenardier. Éponine siente curiosidad por el recién llegado, quien se presenta como Marius Pontmercy, un joven estudiante de leyes. Hay algo en él que Éponine nunca vio en nadie más y, un día, finalmente descubre lo que es.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Siempre se preguntaría cómo no se dio cuenta antes.

En las novelas románticas que siempre estaba leyendo su madre – y por la protagonista de una de ellas era que ella se llamaba así – siempre ocurría del mismo modo: la dama de alta sociedad se encontraba paseando por el magnífico y florido jardín de su vivienda en plena primavera, era entonces cuando un joven apuesto que pasaba por allí se percataba de su belleza y su gracia natural y no podía evitar preguntar en un susurro el nombre de la joven, al otro lado de la verja que resguardaba la casa. Siempre era así, así y sólo así empezaba el amor.

Puede que ella no fuera ninguna belleza y que su hogar estuviera lejos de ser considerado como una finca de alta categoría – es más, a veces ni siquiera estaba segura de llamarlo hogar, porque siempre había oído que el hogar reside donde está tu corazón, y Éponine Thenardier sentía que su hogar no debía estar en el lugar donde se lo rompían a diario -, pero él sí que era el joven apuesto de los libros: lo que ella nunca supo que había deseado hasta que su mirada castaña se cruzó por primera vez con los ojos verdes de Marius Pontmercy.

Hacía poco que el joven se había mudado a una de las habitaciones que ofrecía la casera en el mismo edificio donde ella y su familia malvivían en una única habitación, y, desde entonces, la joven muchacha salía a hurtadillas de su casa cuando se cercioraba de que su padre no andaba cerca, sino metido hasta las orejas en algún turbio asunto con sus colegas habituales. Al principio, lo observaba con inocente curiosidad asomada levemente al quicio de la puerta, ocultándose cuando el joven hacía el más mínimo movimiento, temerosa de que él la sorprendiera espiándole. Pero esa fascinación que la joven Thenardier sentía por aquel joven finalmente la acabó traicionando y Marius Pontmercy se topó con la mirada de Éponine antes de que ésta pudiera ocultarse.

Recordaba aquel momento como si hubiera ocurrido el día de ayer, ella se había quedado sin respiración y se había apresurado a correr de nuevo hacia la habitación donde vivía con su familia. Prácticamente había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta cuando oyó la voz del joven por primera vez, llamándola:

- ¡Mademoiselle, espere!

Éponine se volvió, sin apenas poder creer que aquel chico la hubiera llamado y mucho menos que la hubiera llamado "mademoiselle". Aquel era un apelativo que, si bien le pertenecía debido a su juventud y a su soltería, nunca había sido usado para referirse a ella. El término "mademoiselle" venía acompañado de cierta distinción social de la que Éponine nunca había disfrutado: sus padres nunca la habían llamado así – aunque sí recordaba que su madre llamara burlonamente así a Cosette cuando ésta trabajaba para ellos en la taberna -, nadie que ella conociera la había llamado jamás con tal consideración...

Mendiga. Ladrona. Escoria de la sociedad. Ésos eran términos con los que ella estaba más familiarizada, pero desde luego no con unos que se refirieran a una dama.

Marius Pontmercy había avanzado hasta la mitad del pasillo y allí se detuvo, observando a Éponine, quien no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más hacia la puerta de su casa por si aquel chico, que en el fondo apenas conocía, decidía burlarse de ella o dedicarle un comentario grosero. Después de todo, era a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada: los amigos de su padre no habían tardado en dedicarle toda clase de palabras soeces en cuanto comenzó a convertirse en una joven mujer y en las calles de París, especialmente por la noche, una mendiga como ella no recibía mejores consideraciones. Pero no podría soportar un comentario así de aquel muchacho, no de él, no del chico que había cautivado su corazón antes siquiera de conocer su nombre.

Pero, pese a sus temores, en el rostro de aquel joven no había sino una expresión afable adornada con una pequeña sonrisa que Éponine aún dudaba de que estuviera dirigida a ella.

- Perdonadme, mademoiselle, no pretendía asustaros... - se disculpó el muchacho.

Éponine se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, aún demasiado azorada como para intentar el más mínimo acercamiento.

- Ha sido culpa mía, monsieur... - habló ella. - No debía estar espiándoos...

- ¿Espiándome? - contestó el joven con una pequeña risa que hizo que el corazón de la muchacha se relajara por primera vez desde que había sido sorprendida. - Ése es un término demasiado duro para vuestra mera curiosidad... Sé que hace poco que somos vecinos y aún no he tenido ocasión de presentarme como es debido...

Dicho esto, el joven sonrió y realizó una elegante inclinación de cabeza mientras se colocaba el brazo derecho tras la cintura, provocando una breve sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

- Me llamo Marius Pontmercy – dijo el muchacho cuando volvió a alzar el rostro hacia ella.

- É-epo... - Éponine tragó saliva, enfadada con sus nervios, y se aclaró levemente la garganta. - Éponine, yo me llamo Éponine, monsieur Marius...

Se abstuvo de decirle también su apellido. Desconocía si el muchacho no era un extraño en aquella zona aún antes de mudarse a aquel edificio, pero el nombre Thenardier no era uno que una pudiera descubrir a la gente sin que una expresión de desagrado y enfado apareciera en el rostro de la gente. Los saqueos y estafas de su padre y sus compañeros eran más que conocidos y tenían en jaque a la policía desde hace bastante tiempo. Al principio, Éponine había temido que su padre acabara en la cárcel, pero había pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces y el viejo Thenardier no había recibido siquiera una mera denuncia. Conforme se había ido haciendo más mayor, Éponine había llegado a la conclusión de que si se diera la ocasión, de que su padre acabara entre rejas, quizás su madre, Azelma, incluso puede que el pequeño Gavroche y ella pudieran comenzar de nuevo, pues eran los actos delictivos de su padre los que arrastraban tras de sí el destino de toda la familia.

- Ponine... - entendió el chico debido al leve tartamudeo de la muchacha.

- Éponine – corrigió ella tras dejar que una pequeña sonrisa divertida se dibujara en su rostro ante el error del muchacho.

- Éponine... - repitió Marius para sí, mientras su mirada seguía fija en su peculiar vecina: no era un nombre que hubiera oído anteriormente. Estaba más acostumbrado a nombres como Marie, Margueritte, Annette... Pero aún así había algo hermoso en aquel nombre, algo que le resultaba mucho más familiar que los nombres más comunes entre las damas de la alta sociedad. - Encantado de conoceros, mademoiselle Éponine: somos vecinos, así que si alguna vez precisáis de alguna ayuda, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber.

Éponine tragó saliva casi imperceptiblemente y asintió con la cabeza, sin poder apartar su mirada del joven Pontmercy: él era tan extraño de los hombres que ella había conocido. Todos ellos eran rufianes egoístas que únicamente pensaban en ellos mismos y en lo que las mujeres como ella podían darle, y sin embargo allí estaba aquel joven universitario, de buena cuna, tratándola como a una igual, tratándola como a una persona más... No había segundas intenciones en su mirada azul, como tampoco las había en su sonrisa sincera y en su modo de hablar. En el poco tiempo que llevaban hablando, Éponine pensó que le gustaba mucho cómo hablaba monsieur Marius: ojalá pudiera hablar con él muchas veces más.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Marius Pontmercy y Éponine Thenardier intercambiaron unas pocas palabras entre ellos, pero a aquella vez le siguieron muchas más. La joven muchacha continuó viviendo según su timidez a la hora de hablar con él durante algún tiempo, pero finalmente se sintió cómoda en la compañía de monsieur Pontmercy. Era más que simple comodidad: se sentía protegida, se sentía merecedora de algo más que la vida que le había enseñado su padre, se sentía genuinamente feliz al lado del joven Marius.

A menudo la muchacha entraba en la pequeña habitación de Marius, donde solía encontrarle leyendo algún libro de leyes o escribiendo meticulosamente algunas líneas en los diferentes papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Y siempre le ofrecía un asiento a su lado, procurando mantener una conversación con ella mientras seguía con su trabajo de la universidad. En algunas ocasiones, incluso había mostrado a Éponine estos documentos, guiando su mano con la de él, intentando que se le familiarizara con la palabra escrita, mientras Éponine permanecía más concentrada en controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón al notar la mano de Marius sobre la suya.

Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta.

Mientras Marius guiaba con tacto el dedo de Éponine sobre las líneas del documento, ella alzó con cuidado su mirada castaña hacia el rostro de Marius Pontmercy. Y en él vio todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo veía en sus ojos claros, en las pecas que salpicaban su rostro – aquellas mismas que Éponine siempre trataba de contar en silencio -, en aquella sonrisa que de vez en cuando le dedicaba, en todo lo que él era cuando estaba con ella y en todo lo que ella sentía cuando se encontraba a su lado. Sintió que todo tenía sentido, que había encontrado su luz en la oscuridad de su mundo: supo entonces que la vida valía verdaderamente la pena, que su corazón había hallado su hogar en la mirada afable e inteligente de monsieur Marius Pontmercy.

Desde aquel día, la muchacha comprendió lo que sentían aquellas damas distinguidas de las novelas que leía su madre.

Desde aquel día, Éponine Thenardier comprendió lo que era el amor.

* * *

**NdA:** Este fic salió de la nada. No planeaba escribirlo, pero una tarde estaba escuchando la alucinante versión de Becky Jane Taylor de la canción "It Is You (I Have Loved) y me pareció taaaaan Marius/Eponine - sobre todo los lyrics del estribillo - que me puse a escribir este one-shot sobre cómo Éponine se enamoró de Marius Pontmercy. Os recomiendo mucho la canción y espero que os haya gustado este one-shot. Como siempre, lo que os guste, lo que no, me lo podéis poner en los reviews. ¡Muchos besos!


End file.
